The Last Time Anyone Felt the Wind
by karkashan
Summary: Kaze, Wind. The night Kyuubi attacked, Konoha lost its wind. chapter 367 spoilers. MinatoxKushina. Minato x Kushina. 1shot


A roar resounded throughout the village hidden in the leaves, and fear let itself be known in that very instant. The greatest of the tailed beasts, or Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was currently launching an assault against the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure. Its nine tails flailed about, destroying house and home, tearing flesh and bone.

As it inched closer to the Uchiha district, several Konoha Military Police and Uchiha clan members launched themselves at Kyuubi. While some of the weaker ones thought to keep it distracted by launching Jutsu after Jutsu at it, the most powerful Uchihas used their Sharingan in an attempt to stop the nine tailed fox.

The Kyuubi's eyes widened at the sight of over two dozen Sharingan eyes blazing. A deep growl emanated from its throat as it spoke to the assembled clan members, "**So, you mortals have that accursed eye, the eye of that bastard, Madara. It has been said that it is one of the few Doujutsu that can stop my awesome power. Unfortunate…."** The Uchihas smirked, the fox continued, **"…for you that is. Contrary to popular belief, that eye has no effect on me. Actually, due to its nature…"**

The fox seemed to smirk in satisfaction before a wave of killing intent mixed with its chakra was directed at the Copy Ninjas. They began to clutch their heads in pain and fell to the ground. The Fox continued to elaborate, **"It allows me to control YOU. Now then my servants, go attack your fellow villagers. Revel in their pain, take joy in their sorrow, find pleasure at the very **_**sight**_** of their blood spilling from their veins."**

Unwilling, yet having no other choice in the matter, the Uchihas in possession of the Sharingan that had attacked the most powerful of all the Bijuu started attacking their fellow Leaf Ninja. But since the majority of the rest of the shinobi population had a deep respect for the Uchiha, they did not attack them with the intent to kill. Therefore they fell prey to the controlled Sharingan wielders. The Kyuubi just stood there, watching, grinning, and taking a dark pleasure from the carnage that he was witnessing.

All of a sudden, a bright Yellow Flash appeared and knocked out every single one of the controlled Leaf Shinobi. The Kyuubi growled at the newcomer, **"Now why did you have to go and spoil my fun, gaki."**

The Fourth Hokage stood on a tall building that was near the Kyuubi. It took all he had not to quake in fear at the awesome sight in front of him. He sighed out loud, why of all the nights to attack Konoha did he have to attack the very evening his wife had gone into labor? Life just simply wasn't fair at times.

The Yondaime went through a series of seals before slamming his palms into the ground. Markings spread along the ground, before a giant cloud of smoke obscured the Kyuubi from sight. Using his extraordinary speed, the Fourth jumped up onto the back of the appearing Gamabunta. The giant frog took a puff from his pipe, before drawing his blade. He didn't really even need to ask why the gaki had summoned him.

The Yondaime moved into a battle stance, but before attacking asked of the Kyuubi, "Why have you attacked Konoha? What point is there into attacking this village?"

The Kyuubi replied, "**What if I told you that while I had been resting in my den, a leaf ninja that smelled of snakes tried to kill me while I slept. I went completely psycho at this, going on a rampage, unable to stop myself."** The Yondaime was about to reply when the fox's expression turned from pitiful to a sneer. **"Psych."**

The fox then slashed its tails across one of Gamabunta's eyes, leaving a few permanent scars. The Fourth Hokage's eyes narrowed before he said, "So be it." He then went into a flurry of hand seals before beginning the fight in earnest.

--------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

A scream was heard, this time a woman's scream. Doctors and nurses rushed about the delivery room and the adjoining hallway, doing their best to insure a safe delivery. The woman currently on the birthing table was starting to tire. She knew she had to keep going, if not for her sake than at least for her baby's sake, but it was just really hard. The pain was akin to pulling one's bottom lip up over the top of the head, and then that would only scratch the surface. She felt the pain hit her real hard, and she gave it one last hoorah, before she heard more than felt that something had happened. Her heart stopped for what seemed like an eternity, before she heard the welcome sound of her child crying its little heart out.

After a couple of minutes, one of the nurses took the little infant to her. The new mother almost laughed at the sight of her little boy. He really did look a lot like his father. The blonde hair and the color of his eyes were his father's. Judging by his voiceful objection earlier, she could tell that the kid had inherited her personality.

She smiled slightly when her son quieted down so that he could close his eyes and snuggle close to her. She talked softly to him, "I think I will name you Naruto. Not only is a cute name for you my son, it's also your parent's favorite ramen topping. Hmm…, you know, I think I would rather you have my name, rather than your father." She brushed her red hair out of her eyes and smiled. She just hoped her husband was alright. It was the ultimate Bijuu he was facing after all. She heard a small hiccup and stared down into the sleepy eyes of her son. She couldn't help but hug him tighter to her body, smiling widely as she did so. He was just too cute to dwell on a serious topic for long.

--------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

The only good thing about the Shiki Fuuin, the fourth decided, was that since he had to give his life as a sacrifice, he did not have to worry about suffering Kushina's wrath. She was probably worse at times than the Kyuubi could ever hope to be. And finally, after two years of marriage, the Yondaime finally admitted it. He was whipped.

Making sure his son would not fall of the back of the giant toad boss, the Fourth performed his jutsu. The sky seemed to darken even more so than it had before, and it seemed like the life was already starting to drain from him. He performed the seals necessary to finalize the agreement between and the Shinigami, before turning around to look at mentioned Death God.

The Fourth Hokage paled visibly at the sight before him, most importantly, at the very sharp _claws_ that the Shinigami had in place of fingernails. "This is gonna hurt, isn't it."

The Shinigami's pointy teeth filled grin widened, "You bet your pretty little ass it will, Namikaze Minato."

And with that, the God of Death shoved it s very _pointy_ claws into Minato's stomach, as well as the Kyuubi's neck. He then grabbed the fox demon and shoved it into the teeny tiny seal on the blonde babe's stomach.

The Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, smiled before falling several stories to the ground.

------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

THE END

AN: Okay then, that was just weird. I have no idea why I wrote this, but oh well. Que sera sera.

If you didn't check the summary, or if you did and then didn't read the chapter, Namikaze Minato was the Fourth Hokage. Naruto's mother was named Uzumaki Kushina. End of story, no argument. Happy New Year.

I hope to have Traitor of Hope updated once or twice tomorrow. It's supposed to rain, so that means I don't have to work in the backyard, so I might have enough time to update once or twice.

Who knows, I may finally update Dragon's Rage or Buenas Dias as well.


End file.
